Touch screen enables the user to input a command by touching the elements on the screen directly. Touch screen provides users with great convenience in use and has gains great popularity. In order to meet the requirement of miniaturization, portable electronic device normally has a small size, the size of touch screen is relatively reduced.
Let the mobile phones with touch screen currently available on the market be taken for example. In a dialing mode, when the user inputs a number by pressing a dialing keypad shown on the touch screen of the portable electronic device, the records matching the inputted number are shown on the touch screen. For example, when the user inputs the number “0920”, the records of telephone numbers in a contact list and/or in a call history that match “0920” will be shown on the touch screen.
As the size of touch screen is reduced, only a few records can be shown on the touch screen if a dialing keypad is concurrently shown on the touch screen. For example, usually only two records can be shown on the touch screen in a mobile phone. Under such circumstances, the user has to drag down a scroll bar or presses a down-shift key or has to manually activate a press key to close the dialing keypad if the user would like to view other records covered by the dialing keypad. Thus, the efficiency of viewing these records is decreased and the inconvenience in use worsens.